


Roger Discovers ASMR

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ASMR, F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: 2 short blurbs about Roger finding out about ASMR, the first set in modern day with 70s/80s Roger and the second set in modern day, with present-day Roger





	Roger Discovers ASMR

You tended to hide your “weird” youtube searches from Roger pretty well, but one time, in particular, he was messing around on your phone while you were signed into your own account. This was when he discovered ASMR videos. At first, he wanted to say something- the whole idea freaked him out a bit. But then he found some he liked- and that’s when he really freaked out.

 

He couldn’t let you know he was watching this stuff- but now it was on your history, and he didn’t know what to do about it. There wasn’t a way to delete the watch history, or at least there wasn’t one he could find.

 

“Babe, are you done with my phone yet? I need to text my mom,” you shouted from the kitchen.

 

“Uh- yeah- gimme a sec…” he answered, still fumbling with the app, finally giving up and closing it.

 

You retrieved your phone & sent your text, sitting opposite him in an armchair. You absently scrolled through you youtube to see if anyone had updated while you waited for a response.

 

“Huh, that’s weird. It’s recommending me a lot of this person I’ve never watched,” you squinted at the screen, a little confused. “What were you doing on here?” You laughed.

 

“I- well, for starters you watch some weird shit-“

 

“You were watching ASMR, weren’t you?” Your voice was teasing, but you couldn’t contain your giggles.

 

“That shit is weird! But- I didn’t mind that one girl..”

 

Of course, it would be a girl to catch his attention.

 

“Oh shut up, you just like girls,” you got up from your seat & sat right next to him, “whispering in your ear,” you finished, making sure to whisper directly against his ear.

 

“You’re a twat, you know that?” he pulled away, sticking a finger in his ear.

 

“If that’s what you like I can do it more often- all you have to do is ask.”

 

From then on you teased him incessantly, especially in public.

 

————-

 

Roger was not a man of much modern technology. He stays up to date with a few things, but youtube is not one of them. He kept hearing people talking about ASMR, though, so, in his naivety, he looked it up.

 

“What the hell? Is this what kids do these days? Tap on shit and whisper into microphones?” Thankfully he hadn’t stumbled upon the weirdest of the videos.

 

Yet.

 

“What the fuck is ear eating? And they’re destroying these mics by covering them in shit. Jesus, what a waste of decent equipment.”

 

At this point he had had enough, and quickly exited the app. He didn’t spend much more time on youtube after that particular discovery.


End file.
